Helpless Under Your Power
by NightSkyWitch485
Summary: What if Goku decides to go back to Earth after the Cell games? His friends think it's great and so did his family until one unforgettable day. Now Gohan must fight to protect his mother and her baby from his own father. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Signs Of Hatred

**Helpless Under Your Power**

_Full Summary: What if Goku decides to go back to Earth after the Cell games? His friends think it's great and so did his family until one unforgettable day. Now Gohan must fight to protect his mother and her unborn child from his own father._

_Authors Note: Hello all! This is my new story. I have 4 others but this is my first DBZ one! Note that this is starting out rated T, but I will probably end up changing it to M later on. So here we go! Ps- This whole story will probably be in Gohan's POV._

**Chapter One- Signs of Hatred-**

"Why can't I go mom? I would just be babysitting Trunks for a few hours. Bulma has to work, and you know how Vegeta is always training. Plus her parents are out of town. So can I watch him? Please mom?" I asked my mom.

I love my mom, but she is way too uptight. I don't see any harm in babysitting him. How hard can it be. Besides mom is having another baby, so I need to get a little practice in.

"Not today Gohan, I just need you here," My mother said quietly. Something must have her upset. I wonder what though? She has been happy since she found out about the new baby.

Dad was a different story though. He said one child was enough, that they didn't need another one.

Something is different with him, he isn't as happy as he used to be. I don't get it. Dad is always happy even when times are rough.

"Why, do you need help with something mom?" I asked her with a small smile on my face. She was 4 months along. Maybe she is just tired.

Yeah that must be it.

"Yes, I do need help around the house. Kami knows your father never does anything around here to help out around the house," My mother sighed. I do feel bad for her. Dad really doesn't do anything. All he ever does is train, eat and sleep.

Don't get me wrong, I love doing all that, but he should appreciate all the things mom does around here.

"Okay mom, what do you me to do? I could scrub the floors or dust the shelves," I said eagerly as I could.

"Could you scrub the floors please? It is getting hard for me to bend down," She asked me kindly.

Scrubbing the floors was my least favorite job to do around the house, but it's the least I could do for her.

I got the bucket from under the sink and filled it up with warm water and soap. I dipped the old yellow sponge into the water and rung it out. The water came rushing out, back into the wooden bucket.

I started scrubbing the wooden floors. It was a long, dull process.

_Back and forth._

_Back and forth._

After an hour and a half, my mother was finally satisfied with my work, and said I could be done.

"Would you like a snack, Gohan?" She asked me. She was holding out a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Not right now mom," I told her, looking back down at my book. I was reading _Moby Dick_. I enjoyed it, but it wasn't my favorite book.

"Gohan, what's wrong? You're always up for a snack," She looked concerned. "Do you not feel well?" She asked feeling my forehead.

"I'm just not hungry now mom," I told her looking up from my book.

"Well, alright. I suppose we will be eating dinner in a few hours anyway. Your father should be home anytime," she said forcing a smile. She was wrong though.

* * *

He didn't end up returning till after midnight.

When dad returned home, mom was furious. She was mad because she had cooked a huge dinner, especially for him.

"Goku, where the hell have you been?" Mom yelled. I was baffled. Mom never swore. Even though hell is barely considered a swear word.

I will admit I swore sometimes. I only did when the situation called for it though.

"Why does it matter to you Chi-Chi?" Dad slurred. Was he drunk? He must be. I had never seen dad drink before.

Something else was wrong though. He looked really angry. He was angrier than I had ever seen him with my mom.

"You're my husband Goku, why _wouldn't_ I be angry?" She asked bewildered.

"You need to learn that you don't control me," He screamed back at her.

I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Why were they fighting?

They never fight, not like this anyway.

"Gohan go on up to your room, please," My mother begged me quietly.

I nodded and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Faster," Dad yelled at me.

I quickened my pace until I reached my room and closed the door.

I put my back to the door and slid down, until I was on the floor. I still heard yelling, yet I couldn't tell what they were saying.

I didn't care what they were saying though. I just wanted it to be over with.

I looked over at the phone on my desk. I could call someone and ask if I could stay the night. I don't want to be a burden on anyone though. Especially Bulma and Vegeta, they have their own kid to worry about.

Then there's Krillin. He and Android 18 had been spending more and more time together as of lately…

I don't really want to be around Master Roshi or Oolong since all they do is look at girls in inappropriate ways. Yamcha and Puar are busy doing who knows what.

Tien and Chiaotzu are probably off training somewhere. Well Tien anyway.

I got up from the floor and made my way to my bed. I laid down on it and curled up in a ball.

I heard glass breaking down stairs.

Part of me wanted to go make sure mom was okay, but I was too scared. Why should I be scared though? I'm the one that defeated Cell. With my father's help granted, but I shouldn't be scared of dad. He loved mom, the baby and me didn't he?

After hours of screaming and objects breaking there was finally silence. I looked over at the clock on my bed side table.

It read 4:38 AM.

How could they of been fighting that long? Maybe I should go downstairs and make sure mom and the baby are okay.

I got up out of bed and stretched. My muscles were sore and my eye lids were heavy. I hadn't slept a wink from the time they started fighting until now.

I walked to the door and opened it. Nothing in the hallway seemed to be broken.

I tip toed down the stairs careful not to make any noise in case one of them is still in the kitchen or living room.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I immediately regretted coming down here barefoot.

Glass cut into the bottom of my foot as I stepped on it. I jumped back onto the stairs and hissed in pain. I examined my foot. The warm liquid had already started to gush out.

I tore a piece of cloth from my shirt and wrapped it around my left foot. It was probably not the smartest thing to do since there could still be glass inside the wound, but that didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was that my mom and the baby were okay.

My hand searched for the light that was located at the bottom of the stairs. Once I found it I flicked the switch and a small light came on above the staircase. At least I could see where it was safe to step now.

I winced in pain as I stepped onto my injured foot. I had to keep moving though. As I limped around the glass, I saw that my father was asleep on the floor. I just shook my head.

I still couldn't wrap my head around why this whole thing happened in the first place.

I made my way to my parent's room to find my mother sitting up in her bed, sniffling.

She looked up at me, eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Oh Gohan, what are you doing down here? You should be asleep," She said softly, trying to hide the fact she is crying.

"You really think someone could sleep through that?" I asked her, frowning.

"I'm sorry for your father's behavior tonight," she whispered looking down at her blankets.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, mom," I said, sitting down next to her.

I pulled her into a hug and we stayed like that until the morning.

_A/N: Love it, hate it? I hope it isn't the latter. I worked hard on this first chapter. I worked harder than I have ever worked on a story before. Please review, it truly means a lot to me. I love getting feedback. No flames please. Sometimes I will leave questions for you to answer in the review section, so here they are._

**Questions for Ch. 1:**

**1: Do you want me to continue this story?**

**2: How long do you think each chapter should be? (reasonable)**

**3: Helpful Criticism?**

**4: Overall review on the chapter. What do you think of it?**

_Thank you so much for reading and please review! I do except anonymous reviews._

_XOXO_

_NightSkyWitch485_


	2. Chapter 2: Demanding Answers

**Helpless Under Your Power**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

_Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and great feedback! **I am also excepting beta requests now!** So send me a PM if you need one._

_**IMPORTANT: When I put up the next chapter it will be rated under M, so it won't show up on K-T so you will either have to find it under the M filter or ALL filter.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Demanding Answers:**

When we woke up this morning dad was gone. Mom didn't seem surprised though. She didn't even acknowledge the fact he was gone.

I still wonder what they fought about all night. All this stress on mom surely can't be good for the baby.

The snap of two fingers took me away from my thoughts.

"Gohan, what in the world happened to your foot?" My mom questioned. Oh right, my foot. I hadn't noticed the pain until she mentioned it. The cloth I had torn from my shirt was still tied around my left foot.

"Oh, I stepped on some glass when coming to your room early this morning. I don't think it's that big a deal," I said as nonchalantly as I could. I didn't want mom to worry about me. She just needed to worry about herself and the baby.

"Not a big deal? Did you make sure there's no glass left in the cut?" She asked untying the cloth. "Oh no," She gasped. "Oh Gohan, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to the emergency room, it looks infected,"

"No, you stay here, mom. I'll just go see Bulma or Dr. Briefs. I'm sure they'll know what to do," I told her reassuringly.

My mother okayed it for me to go stop by Capsule Corps _(Note: This will be abbreviated to CC in the future unless spoken in dialog.)_

I was a bit nervous to find out what was wrong with my foot. I really hope mom was wrong about it being infected. I mean it's not like she's a nurse or anything, so there's a good chance she could be wrong.

Who am I kidding? No matter where I go or what I do trouble seems to find me.

I finally landed in West City where CC was located. Vegeta must have sensed my ki because he was waiting outside of the front of his and Bulma's living quarters.

"What are you doing here boy?" he asked in a snide voice.

"I came to see if Bulma could fix up my foot. You see I-,"

"I don't want to hear your stories. The woman is inside," Vegeta said walking away.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

A few seconds later, the lovely blue haired woman was standing at the door with her son in tow.

"Oh, hey Gohan! What brings you here today?" Bulma asked inquisitively.

I just told her that I had been walking around the house bare foot, and stepped on some glass. I'm not sure she completely believed my story, but I didn't need Bulma getting involved. Or anyone for that matter.

She managed to fix up my foot. She removed a few shards of glass from my foot. It was in fact, infected. I guess that just goes to show that I should have been smarter about bandaging it up early this morning.

Oh well, no need to dwell on the past. I can't stop thinking about dad though. Where was he? He must either be concealing his ki really well or be really far away, because I can't sense him at all.

"So, Gohan, would you like to stay for some tea?" Bulma offered. I don't think mom would be too upset if I stayed for just one cup of tea.

"Uh, could I call my mom and ask first? I don't want to worry her," I asked Bulma as she bounced little Trunks on her knee.

"Sure, you know where the phone is,"

I walked into Bulma's kitchen where the telephone resided. I dialed my home number and waited for my mother to answer.

After two rings, she picked up.

"Son residence," My mother said.

"Hey mom, it's me," I told her.

"Oh Gohan, it's you. Are you going to be leaving Bulma's place soon?" she questioned.

"Well actually Bulma just offered me some tea so I wanted to call and make sure it was okay with you first," I explained to her.

"I see now. I suppose that would be fine, since you are all caught up on your studies. Just make sure you are home in time for dinner at 6:00," She told me.

"Okay mom, I will. I love you," I told her.

"I love you too Gohan. I love you too," After that the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

Bulma looked up at me.

"Well, can you stay for some tea?" She asked me smiling.

"Yeah, I just need to be home for dinner at 6:00," I told her.

"Okay, well I'll go start the water. Could you keep an eye on Trunks while I'm in the kitchen?" She asked.

"Sure, I would love too," With that Bulma made her way into the kitchen.

I got down on the floor to observe the little boy who was playing with some wooden blocks.

"Hey there Trunks," I said smiling down at him. He looked so happy. He could not talk yet, but he sure could walk. Hopefully he takes after his mom's side in the personality department, because we don't need another Vegeta walking around.

Judging by Future Trunks, he turns out to be a good guy. That was without Vegeta though, so who knows what could happen to this one, with Vegeta training him and all.

I played with Trunks until Bulma called me into the kitchen saying the tea was ready. I carried him into the kitchen and put him in his highchair.

Bulma set down our cups of tea on the table and we sat down.

"So how have things been at your house Gohan?" Bulma asked me. I didn't really know what to say.

"Good, "I managed to choke out. Good going, I'm _sure_ she will believe that.

Bulma tilted her head sideways at me.

"What's your mom and dad been up too? I haven't heard from them lately," Bulma remarked.

"Oh you know, same old same old," I said as casually as possible. I could feel sweat forming on the back of my neck.

"Is something wrong Gohan?" Bulma asked, looking concerned. "You seem a little uneasy,"

_Why wouldn't I be?_

"It's really nothing Bulma. I should really be going now Bulma, but thanks for the tea. It was delicious," I told her, even though I hadn't even taken a sip yet.

"Gohan please wait. Something must be wrong!" Bulma said pleadingly.

I turned around to face Vegeta, who stood in the door way. Crap. Even if Bulma couldn't get it out of me, I'm sure Vegeta could beat it out of me.

"Something the matter boy?" Vegeta asked smirking, tilting his head as he leaned against the doorway.

"Like I told Bulma, it's nothing," I told him. I could feel my ki rising. I was getting angry now, even though I really didn't want to.

"Please Gohan, we can help you," Bulma begged.

I snorted. "Vegeta, help me? Please. To him I'm just the son of a third class saiyan warrior," I said trying to push him out of the way.

"Not so fast," he said. "If you don't tell us what the problem is, I will beat it out of you, you imbecile!" Vegeta roared.

"Dammit Vegeta, you aren't my dad, so stop trying to tell me what to do!" I shouted back at him.

Bulma looked surprised at what I had just said. "Gohan, you probably shouldn't of said that," Bulma stated.

"No, you know what, that idiot brat is right. Why do I care what happens to him? Especially since he's Kakarot's son," Vegeta then turned around and walked away.

"I'm sorry if we made you mad Gohan, but just know if there is anything troubling you, I'll always be here to help," Bulma said quietly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know Bulma, I'm sorry for yelling like that in front of Trunks," I said looking down at my feet.

"Ha, don't worry about it kid, he has heard much worse," we both laughed and I sat down and finished the rest of my tea. Bulma didn't bring up what had happened the rest the time I was there.

As I was flying home I had some time to think. At least Bulma and Vegeta didn't find out what happened last night. I was starting to think they would by how persistent they were being.

I tried to sense dad's ki again, but this time I found it. He was at home. Oh no, what if he was hurting mom?

I sped up to get home faster and when I touched down I ran into the house.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it said 5:39. At least I'm home in time for dinner.

"Mom, dad, where are you?" I shouted out for them.

"We're in the kitchen Gohan," Mom yelled back.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom and dad both sitting at the table eating a roast beef.

"Oh no, am I late? I thought you said 6:00?" I asked her, fearing that I was in trouble.

"Sorry I thought that's what time it would be done, but I guess I started the potatoes too early, so we had to eat now," Mom explained with a smile on her face. "Did Bulma fix your foot," before I could say yes, dad butted in.

"What happened to your foot Gohan?" Dad looked up from his food with a smile on his face. My eyes widened. How could he go from yelling and breaking things this morning, to being happy go lucky now? It didn't make any sense. I guess he was just really drunk.

"He stepped on some glass and his foot got infected," My mom looked over at me. "Right Gohan?" My mom asked me.

"Oh um, right. It hurt real bad. Don't worry though dad, Bulma fixed it up," I said conjuring up the best fake smile I could.

"Hey, that reminds me. I haven't seen Bulma or Vegeta in quite a while. Maybe I should go drop by and see them tomorrow," Dad said.

"That's a good idea Goku, I am sure Bulma would love to see you," Mom told him.

They seemed happy. Not that, that's a bad thing but they almost seemed too happy. Especially considering what happened this morning. Maybe dad didn't remember anything. Or maybe it was just all an act.

The next few days were fine, until the most horrifying day of my life so far, but there would be far worse to come…

* * *

_Authors Note: Did you guys like it? I'm going to try to update every Sunday. I don't like having a strict schedule though because then end I up not updating one day then get discouraged -_-_

**Questions:**

**1: Am I moving too fast or too slow with the stories pace?**

**2: What did you think about this chapter in general?**

**3: What do you think will happen next?**

**4: Any suggestions for the story?**

_Thanks for reading and please review! It helps a lot! Next chapter should be next Sunday.  
_

**-NightSkyWitch485**


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping

**Helpless Under Your Power**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

_Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter. I have been having troubles with my Microsoft word starter 2010 so I had to write this in Notepad -_- . Anyway like I said this would be posted under M, so I hope you didn't have trouble finding it. SORRY it has been so long since I updated. I don't really have an excuse. I will have more time to write now though, which is good! :)_

_This chapter is not that dark yet but I moved it to M because it will start getting there._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escaping**

It had been two weeks since I had visited Bulma over at CC. Dad had been in a pretty good mood since his and moms big fight.

I heard mom calling me down for dinner.

"Coming mom," I yelled down to her.

I ran down the stairs to find my mother sitting at the table eating a bowl of potato soup.

"Looks great mom," I told her as I sat down and picked my spoon. "Something wrong?" I asked her.

"No," She replied softly.

"Where's dad?" I questioned.

"I don't know Gohan, and honestly I don't really care," She said before eating another spoonful of soup.

Before I had time to respond, Dad burst in the door. I looked at him. There was something different about him. Something I couldn't put my finger on.

After standing at the door for a few seconds he walked over to the table where me and mom were eating.

"Hey baby," dad slurred, leaning down trying to give my mom a kiss.

He was drunk again...

"Get your hands off me Goku, you're drunk," Mom said, trying to push dad away.

"So, you're going to be a feisty little bitch tonight, huh?" Dad asked, smirking.

What the hell is going on? I had never once heard dad call my mom a bitch. This must end at once. Maybe I can calm him down somehow.

"Dad, please don't do this," I tugged at his arm. This only resulted in him sending me flying across the room, smashing into the fridge.

It hurt but I was able to get up after a few seconds.

"So that's how you want to play it boy? You want to fight your old man?" Dad was talking in a way I had never heard him use before, and it scared me.

"Please, just don't hurt mom in the baby, whatever you do," I pleaded

"Why should i listen to you? As far as I know, your the son, and i'm the father," Dad said smirking and shaking his head.

He then walked up to me and punched me, the impact to my face caused me to go flying into the next room; the bathroom.

After that everything went black.

* * *

"Gohan, please wake up sweetheart," My mothers soft voice roused me from my sleep.

I winced in pain as I tried to sit up. When I finally managed to sit up, I found myself in a puddle of blood.

I looked back at mom.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked her franticly.

"No, he didn't, after he punched you he ended up passing out on the couch," She told me. I could see tears forming in her eyes and I wanted to comfort her, but we had to get out of here.

"We have to get out of here mom, it's not safe for you and the baby,"

"Alright, but first we have to clean you up.

My mother than washed the dried blood off my face and inspected my nose.

"It's broken, isn't it?" I asked her.

"I think so, I'm sorry Gohan, but we have to go to the hospital to get it fixed," Mom told me.

"No it will be fine for now, let's just go find a hotel to stay in. You go get what you need and I'll go get my stuff. Hurry!" I told her.

"Well alright," She said getting up from the floor.

I ran up to my room and grabbed a few changes of clothes and some books to keep me entertained, wherever we were going.

After traveling awhile we ended up in Satan City, which had been named after Mr. Satan after the Cell Games.

Since we had run away, I had to suppress my Ki so dad couldn't sense where we were hiding.

We ended up staying at a place called "The Daybreak Inn".

As we were getting settled in we heard a knock at the door. I couldn't recognize the persons Ki though. Who was behind the door?

* * *

_A/N: Alright, I know this is short, but at least it's an update, right? I have been kind of preoccupied re watching Naruto lately so there may be so fanfics in the works, but not before I finish some of my stories :)_


End file.
